A Suprise in the City
by roselia314
Summary: a contestshipping story featuring May and Drew.
1. Chapter 1

May Maple: 10 years old

Drew Hayden: 10 years old

Max Maple: 8 years old

Sarah Hayden: 8 years old

Love in La Rousse

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I might within 5 years, but right now I don't.

Warning: It might be long and I'll be done in a week tops.

Chapter 1: Moving:" But mom I don't want to move!" a 10 year old girl by the name of May maple. She, along with her mother, Caroline, her father Norman, and her 8 year old brother Max. "But sweetheart if your father is going to operate the company, we had to move to La Rousse." Caroline explained. They were moving because Norman was now the owner and president of Maple Corp. So now they are pretty much rich. That part May didn't mind." "But did we have to move right next to drew?!" May whined. In her heart she didn't want to admit it but she sort of fell for the emerald haired boy. However, she was in denial and didn't want anyone to know. "Okay then can I go around town mom?" May asked. "Of course." So may went around town looking at all the sights. She had to admit, La Rousse did live up to its technology. She looked out at the water. "Wow it's so pretty" may state. "Well if it isn't May." A voice said. "Ah" may was startled. She turned around. Her heart skipped a beat. It was drew. He was wearing his lavender pants, black shirt, and green sweater. May couldn't keep his eyes off him. "May I know you can't resist me but you really shouldn't stare? Drew smirked." "I wasn't staring at you" May was blowing smoke from her ears. Drew smirked, "of course you weren't, and you are as hard to fool as you are a bad coordinator." "You take that back!" May was now fuming. "Don't sweat it so what are you doing in La Rousse?" Drew asked. May replied, "My father is the owner of a multimillion dollar company and it moved to La Rousse. " "Hopefully you'll like me now" drew mumbled. "What was that Drew?" may asked with some curiosity. "Nothing I just said I'll see you later" Drew managed to stutter. He felt the heat rising to his face. Why was he blushing? He had never felt this way before. It always happened when he was around May. He admired her figure, her smile, her clumsy actions; she surely has developed into an admirable person.

_She looks so beautiful_

_Was she always like this?_

_I wonder how her lips feel like_

_And her mouth_

_And…. Damn what am I thinking?!_

_Fine I may like her a little_

_But she probably likes someone else_

"Drew are you feeling alright?" May asked with concern. "Yes I'm fine May." Drew replied. He wondered if he could somehow tell may how he felt. "Well I will see you later May." Drew said softly. May was speechless. Since when did drew become prince charming?

_He does look amazing_

_His hair_

_His eyes_

_His lips_

_And………..WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

_Drew_

_Out of all people_

_Well maybe I might like him_

_But I will never have a chance_

_With all of his fan girls._

_Oh well_

"Well goodbye Drew." May said with a sigh as she left. "May" Drew said dreamily. Then he came up with an awesome idea.

Me: What was drew's big idea. Why was he blushing? You will find out if you comment.

Drew: Why'd I have to be nice?

Me: Cause you like May

Drew: Do not

Me: Do too

Drew: UGHHHH!!!!

May: Drew is you feeling alright

Drew: May? Oh well... I... you see…

Me: (I whisper something in May's ear.)

May: Drew (with a moan)

Drew: May?

May: Drew….

Drew: May what are you…….. (May sticks her tongue in Drew's mouth.)

Drew: (moaning)

Me: uh okay…………., well anyway what you witnessed was a bit of what you would see so as I always say

May and Drew: coommennt (make out seession)


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm back!

Drew and May: Ohhh

Me: Guys, cut it out readers are watching!

_May and Drew separate, blushing_

May: Hi everyone

Drew: Hey (flipping his hair)

Me: Hi again so well continue the story. You two will be having fun

Drew: I don't like May

Me: "Sure" on with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon yet.

The Evening of Beginning

"Why is Drew so hard to figure out?" May asked herself as she walked home. Suddenly, she saw a limo. "Your parents want to have a word with you miss May" the driver said in a British tone. "Okay James." May said. On the way home, May wondered if she could really like drew. "No I couldn't", she reminded herself. But then, the nagging voice came back. "Could I." Finally, she reached home. When she cam home, her mother and father and max were wearing formal clothes. "Mom, dad, max, what are you wearing?" Her mother replied, "Oh May dear, I want you to get dressed. The Hayden family invited us to their home." May was befuddled, "We are what". "Sorry sweetie, I won't embarrass in front of that adorable Drew." Caroline replied in a somewhat amusing tone. May blushed a deep shade of red, "I do not like him." "Then why are you blushing" Max smirked. "Come on you two, let's go" So they went to their neighbor's house.

_Meanwhile with Drew………………………_

May is what?!!!!!!!!!!! Drew was dumbfounded. "Oh drew don't be surprised it's only a sleepover. Don't worry I made sure that May will be staying in your room. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Drew was so surprised by this bit of information. On the inside, Drew was leaping for joy, but he didn't let anyone else know that. Drew ran off to his room to get everything ready. "Better hide these." Drew said referring to the pictures of May on his desk. Maybe this won't be such a bad evening. Drew, the guests are here. Drew's sister Sarah said.

_Normal mode_

May was all set; she wore a dark blue spaghetti strap dress that stopped at her ankles, as well as high top shoes. As for her hair, she curled it before seeing Drew. "I wonder how Drew will react to this." May wondered. So they arrived and were greeted by Drew's mother, Lorelei, and his father, Alexander. "Welcome mister and miss maple. Come in." "I'd like you to meet our family, you already know us but this is our daughter Sarah." A girl with curly hair came from behind her mother. She was wearing a blue dress. She blushed at the sight of max, who was wearing a black tux. Max had to do everything in his power to stop himself from drooling. They both blushed. "Finally, our son Drew Hayden" Lorelei said. Drew came down from the stairs and he almost fell head over heels, literally. "Wow, I have never seen May in a dress, and her hair, and her dress, and her lips, so………..damn hormones." Drew mentally smacked himself for thinking dirty thoughts of May. Drew's most trusted pokemon, Roselia wondered what was wrong. "Rose Rose Selia Ro?" (What's wrong and why are you staring. "It's nothing Roselia." So Drew walked down the stairs after what seemed like an eternity and greeted everyone. May was astounded. Drew's hair was amazing and his eyes and his black suit made her feel weak in the knees. "Well we'll leave you four to you business." The parents said as they walked away into the den. "Hi I'm Max" Max said with a blush. "Hi I'm Sarah" Sarah replied with a blush as well. "Do you want to come with me to my room?" Max was daydreaming about Sarah but replied, "o...okay" he said as they went up to Sarah's room. Now Drew thought he should do the same.

_What if she thinks I'm a stalker?_

_She wouldn't think that_

_Would she?_

_Nah_

"Hey may do you want to take a walk" Drew asked as gently as you could. May was surprised, she wondered," who is this person, and what did he do with drew. Still she replied," Okay." So they went around Drew's garden. Both his and May's gardens are sort of like small parks. It was also winter time. May was shivering, but it might have not been from the cold. Drew noticed this and he took off his coat and gave it to May. "Thanks Drew" and at that moment she gave him a peck on the cheek. Drew blushed a hundred shades of red. "Wow she actually kissed me." Drew thought fondly. "Drew why you are so nice to me?" May asked. Just then he returned to himself. "You will find out sooner than you think. May liked walking with Drew. She could feel his body temperature from the closeness. Drew was thinking the same thing. Max and Sarah noticed them and how they unnoticeably held their hands. "I knew that they like each other." Sarah Said happily. "Me too." Max agreeing. "Hey Max, why don't we make up a plan to get them together." Sarah asked. Max agreed, "Okay sure anything to make them confess to each other." "But now do you want to have some time alone?" Sarah cooed. Max could feel the heat rising to his face, "uh, Sarah, what are you…" he was stopped with Sarah's lips on his. They both blushed and they actually liked it. Just then, Max slid his tongue in her mouth and she started to moan. They both fell down on top of each other with Sarah on top. Anyway, after that make out session, they decided to make a plan. "This is going to be good." They said devilishly.

Me: So that's chapter two. How was it

May: Ugh, I held Drew's hand. Gross

Drew: Why are you always against me?

Me: I whisper something in Drew's ear this time.

Drew: May….

May: Drew?

_They start kissing and you know what happened next….._

Me: Not again, sorry about uh, them. Anyway I hope you liked it so far so please review. Also, I will update every day so don't worry. Bye for now.

May: Oh Drew……………


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I'm back

Drew: Hey

May: Hi

Me: Sorry bout the previous story if it's offensive

Me: I'd like to thank beautifly-rulez12 and a rose for me a rose for you for the comments, and all who read it. Now on to the story.

First Day of School

May was getting ready for school when she remembered the day before when she had spent the entire day with Drew. It wasn't that bad. She really had never seen this side of Drew. To May, it was as if there were two sides of Drew, the arrogant jerk, and the sweet, charming Drew. "I think I like the charming one better." May said to herself. "May, hurry up or you will be late for school." Caroline said. "Okay mom." May replied. So she grabbed her stuff and her bag as she went into the Limo. During the entire ride to her new school, Larousse middle school, she was thinking about Drew.

_You like him_

_No I don't_

_Yes you do_

_No!_

_Yes!  
You keep thinking about him_

_Yeah He's my friend_

_Yeah sure he's your friend that you're all over_

_NO I'M NOT WHO ARE YOU!_

_I'm you_

_Ah, Drew you made me delirious. _

May finally reached school after what seemed like an eternity. She saw so many students. Then she saw _him._ Yes, it was Drew. The emerald haired boy. She had to stop thinking about him. So she went over to the water fountain. Being as clumsy as she was, she slipped over toilet paper and then fell on Drew. It was a pretty awkward position. May was on top of Drew. Just then the teacher, Mrs. Jones (best I could think of) came and said,"uh, Ms. Maple, Mr. Hayden, we do like students to be closer to each other, but that was not what I was thinking of. May and Drew quickly separated from each other, blushes a thousand shades of red. Drew's fan girls gave May the death glare. Then a first year teacher by the name of Ms. Madison, stated happily, "Aw Drew, you and May make a good couple." At that May and Drew blushed again after they finally stopped. "We are not a couple!" they both exclaimed, and at that they went in separate directions.

_Drew's POV_

_I came into the school and as usual my crazy fan girls were all over me. "Drew will you carry me, drew will you make out with me, Drew will you marry me." Ugh, they are so annoying. Then I saw her come. May. I did not forget the day we had yesterday, I didn't want to wake up after that day. Anyway, I noticed her blushing in my direction so she tried to drink water. Being such a klutz, she fell over toilet paper (I am going to clobber that kid), and then she tripped and fell on me. It was pretty much awkward. She was on top of me. In reality it felt natural and good. But then my senses came back to me and I got off, rather she got off of me. After that, we both walked away from each other. "May what are doing to me."_

Normal POV

May and Drew walked in the opposite directions, both not wanting to look back. May went to her first class in math. There she met Misty Waterflower, a ten year old in the same exact classes as her. May was flabbergasted to see Drew was in her class. "Hey Misty can I ask you something?" May asked. "Sure Misty what's on your mind. "Well you see do you know Drew." May asked. "Who doesn't?" Misty replied. "Well I lived right next to him now and I went over yesterday." May explained. "Aww, that's sweet so what happened." So May told her what happened, "Well you see…………………………………………………………………………………………………and now I want advice on how to handle it. Misty was surprised. Their friend Ash Ketchum, laughed out loud. Then Misty took out her mallet (okay where does misty get her mallets?) and whacked ash. Then Misty told May, "Wow May, that is so sweet. I never saw Drew do that to any girl. I mean he has like his own personal fan girl club or something. Out of all of them, he likes you." May blushed. "Okay but why me out of everyone?" Ash interrupted, "okay so you are saying that he put spikes on a punch, so he was boxing!" Misty whacked him again. (I feel sorry for ash; it's not his fault that he is clueless right?) May was about to say something when Drew came out of nowhere and said, "Hey May can you come over this Friday" Drew had to tell her something that was really important." May blushed,"oh...Okay I'll kiss; I MEAN I'LL COME OVER ON FRIDAY YEAH THAT"S WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY. May then just walked off with the sound of the bell leaving Drew dumbfounded. "Did she just say what I thought she just said? When realization dawned on him, he blushed and walked away. "May I will have you yet." With a smirk he walked away.

Me: That's all so what do you think

Drew and May: It was great

Drew: How come I can't be on top of May?

Me and May staring at Drew

_(Cricket….Cricket)_

Drew: I... uh mean well oh man!

Me: Well that's it for now. Any way reviews are always appreciated and if anyone has advice tell me and if I should discontinue tell me. Okay. See ya

Drew and May: Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey everyone I'm back

Me: Thanks to Beautifly-rulez12, obancrescent, and contestshipper for the reviews

May: hello

Drew: about time

Me: You just can't get your head out of the spotlight can you?

Drew: Nope

Me: I might put Brendan now

Drew: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

May: Well on with the story

Me: Thanks to beautifly-rulez

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon yet

The Friday Visit

"I wonder why Drew wanted me over today." May wondered as she walked over to Drew's house after Friday. She was very curious with his actions in recent weeks. "He's done everything that was the opposite of what I thought of him." Her train of thought was stopped when the limo stopped signaling that they reached their destination. May sighed as she entered. "May hello how are you?" came the cheery voice of Lorelei. "Drew has been expecting you, come on in." May went in. "Drew is in his room" she said. So may went up and in his room she saw a note. "Hm, wonder what this is." She picked up the note and read it,

_Dear May,_

_If you're reading this note you know that im not here_

_I decided that your so easy to fool you would come over_

_Now you have to find me _

_I am somewhere in La Rousse_

_I just hope your directional skills are better than your coordinating skills_

_Sincerely,_

_ Drew Hayden_

"Oh that's great he said that my coordinating….HEY WHAT DOES HE MEAN!!!? May was fuming after realizing what Drew meant. "Just when I think he was being nice he had to become arrogant Drew. "He did say that he was somewhere in La Rousse." So off she went. She hardly knew the place well enough. "Maybe I'll try the…the…oooo a hair Salon!" May exclaimed. "Maybe I could take a break from looking after Drew, besides I needed a makeover anyway. May said giddily and she went into the hair place.

_Meanwhile with Drew_

"Ha Ha that was real funny, I wonder if May actually believed me in the letter that I wrote." Drew said. He was currently in his ballroom eating chips. "Well I did say that I was somewhere in La Rousse and this does count." Drew stated. Then Drew thought about if she was really looking for him and if she had spent her entire afternoon…..worrying about. "Oh no, that wont be good. I should better go find May." Drew thought. He sometimes wondered why he was always so soft when he was with May.

_Back to May_

"That was an awesome way to spend my morning." May said happily as she got of the hair store. "Oh no Drew, I forgot." She remembered as she rushed to the most obvious place that she thought he would have been, THE PARK! "Why didn't I think of that before?" Just then she spotted a department store. "Wow look at that." As she rushed into the store. (Yes does it sometimes seem as if clothes can lure May from anything, even DREW!?) She spotted a pair of pants that Drew would have liked.

_Wow Drew would look hot in that_

_Yeah he w...HE WOULD WHAT!_

_See told you_

_No I DON'T!_

_You're talking to yourself_

_Oh Drew saves me_

_You're calling for him now?_

_No I meant to say Daddy yeah._

_O-kay._

May decided to go back home. She got home and unnoticeably saw Drew eating chips.

"Oh hey Drewy." May said without much thought. "Hey May…wait where you were and why did you call me "Drewy"?" At the sudden realization, May face started burning up.

_Calling him Drewy I see._

_Get out of my head_

"Well…oh…I…oh look at the time Drewy, I mean Drew, I'll see you later." May stuttered. Drew looked confused and amused. Since when did May call him Drewy?

"Oh well I'll tell her tomorrow."

Me: What is Drew going to tell May?

May: to marry me?!

Drew: IN YOUR DREAMS MAY!!!! (Blushing)

Me: Cut it out you too, anyway you two are too young. You won't marry…………yet.

May and Drew: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Sorry everyone that's all for now, tune in next time to see what Drew's big surprise to may is.

Next Time: The Big surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Welcome back everyone

Drew: Yes Hello

Me: You seem to be in a good mood

Drew: Yes I have realized that I have green eyes

Me: o…kay on with the story, thanks to all who reviewed

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon yet.

The Good Night

It was almost time. Drew Hayden and May maple were in the ballroom dancing.

Drew was enjoying every moment of it. "I can't believe it's actually happening. Drew Thought. To think that this all started by Drew dropping his Diary that he had since he was six.

Later that night, May and Drew decided to go by a pond, since there was a full moon outside. The scenery was gorgeous. "Drew." May said as she put her head on Drew's shoulder. "Hm" Drew wondered. "Ever since we met I sort of liked you, but was too afraid to tell you." May said. "I was too May" Drew said fondly as he touched her cheek. "You know you could be charming if you wanted to be Drew." May responded playfully as she pecked him on the cheek. That made the heat rise to Drew's face.

"Uh…I…well…um…you know…I like you." Drew said without thinking. "What was that Drew?" May asked curiously. "UH…NOTHING MAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Drew was shifting. Just then may put her head on his lap. Drew was completely freaked out. "M…M…m…MAY WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING." Drew was completely comfuzzled. Since when does May randomly put her head on the lap of her greatest rival that calls her names. "Oh nothing, I was just getting comfortable." May said.

"Oh, am I ever freaking Drew out, wait until he finds out what I'm doing next." She thought devilishly. "Well okay May I mean who could resist me, I am the charming, hottest, good looking, smartest, best, betterthanyouest, havinglotsofstrengthest person………………… Drew kept on blabbing and blabbing about how good she was that he did not even notice that an arm was suddenly snaking around his neck.

When he finally realized he said, "WHAT THE!" "I know all of that Drew, but let's see if you can kiss as good as you talk, actions speak louder than words you know." May said seductively. Drew's face was so red that you could have mistaken it for being Mars right about now. "May…I…uh… just then May pressed her lips on his.

She then asked for entrance which Drew allowed. After what seemed like an eternity of kissing, May, "got comfortable with Drew" and said, Drew there was something that I wanted to tell you for a long time, but I was afraid to say it. Drew knew what she was going to say but still felt giddy. "Drew Hayden, I May Maple L………………………………………….

Me: That's all for now

Drew and May: No No No HOW COULD YOU STOP LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Excuse me, you guys said you don't like each other

Drew and May: (blushing) oh…well…we…don't

Me: I'll be convinced when you take your hands off each other

Drew and May Separating: Ah

Me: Well this is goodbye for now everyone. For anyone who liked it or didn't or has advice, don't be shy to review. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Couldn't resist. The next chapter will REALLY SURPRISE YOU!!!! SEE YA!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I'm back everyone

Drew: About Time

May: Is milk a fruit or vegetable

Me: That was very random, but it's a dairy product

Drew: Is the fanfiction done already

May: You like it? (Holding drew's arm)

Drew: Well…uh… (Do the disclaimer NOW!)

Me: Ok, Drew I don't own pokemon yet.

The Rude Awakening

Drew was so glad; he was finally going to hear the three words that he waited so long for. "Drew Hayden, I Love… BEEP BEEP BEEP. "AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Drew screamed as he looked at his alarm clock. It was 10:30. "No, that was all a dream."

Drew whined himself to the bathroom. He could not believe that that was a dream. It seemed so vivid to him. "Oh may, if only I could have told you. (Yeah I know that was pretty much the surprise. Hope I had you fooled.)

Drew dressed himself and went outside. He wondered how all of that could have been a dream. "Oh well, it was a good dream." He thought to himself. Wait I thought I didn't like May. Could I be harboring feelings for her?

Just when he was realizing that he "sort of liked may", his sister Sarah came out. "Hey Drew, I have a question." Sarah said. Drew wondered what it was. "okay." He said. "Do you like May?" Sarah asked. Drew blushed at this particular question

"Any question at all would have been better than this, even if I sleep with a teddy bear." Drew thought. "Why do you ask that?" Drew asked. Sarah smirked as if she figured it out. Drew liked May, but was afraid to tell her.

"Well I just wanted to know since the way I've seen you look at her." Sarah said victoriously. "WHAT I DON"T LOOK AT…I mean stare at May." Drew said quickly. He was baffled. His baby sister was beating him at his own game.

"Well I'm going to go over her house today and I was wondering if you wanted to go, but I'll take that as a no." Sarah said. "No fair" Drew thought. If he said he'll go, Sarah would suspect something, if he didn't, he'd be bored.

_You'd be bored. How_

_Nothing_

_How is May so interesting?_

_She's not_

_You like her_

_No I Don't_

_Oh look May's in a skirt_

_WHERE?_

_HA HA told ya_

_Arg!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Actually Sarah I think that I will go with you to make sure that you're safe." Drew said coolly while flicking his hair. "Really, big brother, is that the only reason that you wanna go with me. Are you sure that you don't have another purpose.

"How did she know?" Drew thought. "No, no other reason." Drew said. "Okay then let's go. So Drew got ready. He dressed himself in a pretty much May impressing manner. Tight black shirt, ¾ raglan tee, sweatband on one hand, jeans, and black shoes.

May and Sarah got there and were greeted by Caroline. "Hey you two, come in, and Sarah, Max is waiting for you. She said as she winked at Caroline. The thought of that gave Sarah a blush. "Oh and your that adorable Boy Drew. May is expecting you"

"Huh" Drew thought. What did May want from him? "Thank you, Miss Maple I'll talk to her. "Oh and Drew, take this." Caroline said as she gave Drew a book. "Uh thanks, I think." Drew said. Drew then gasped as he read the title.

"May's Diary." Drew read. Why in the world would Caroline give him her Diary? "Better not read this." Drew thought. However, he was so tempted. "I will not, I will not, I will…maybe one page couldn't hurt.

_December 24, 2005 (story took place in 2006)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I met this boy named Drew. He was the most self centered, boastful, showoff, arrogant, JERK I EVER SAW._

"Ouch" Drew though as he read the first sentence. Was he really that bad? He couldn't help himself. Whenever he was around May, he wanted to act like a charming prince, but ended up as a jerk.

_I hate to interrupt your majesty but why do you care_

_I don't_

_Then why are you trying to impress May_

_I….um…well…hey this is my fantasy_

_Well, he might act as a jerk at first, but then he gave me a rose. He is just so confusing. _

"I wish I wasn't" He thought about himself and drooled about a daydream he had about him sleeping on May's lap until he snapped out of it.

_However, in the end I guess I think of him as cute, check that real cute, and arrogant kid who ends up being cute._

"Yay, she thinks of me as cute." Drew thought happily. Now he wondered how he could be charming. He thought of one way. It might take a lot of self control, but he had to try.

Me: well that's about it

Drew: I was drooling about May?

Me: Well yeah

May: Where was I this chapter?

Me: Well you went out with uh…Brendan

Drew: What NO WAY!!!! (Crying in a corner.)

Me: Just kidding. No she was in the hair place curling her hair for you.

May: (speechless), (blushing)

Me: well that's all everyone. Tune in next time to find out Drew's secret plan, curled hair, and last week's pizza. Till then. See Ya!!

Drew: (drooling) May in a skirt.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hey everyone, I updated at last. It took three days. Sorry, had writer's block. Thanks to all who reviewed.

May: Does Drew like Blue or Yellow

Me: uh…green

May: I knew that, he he.

Drew: Why do I have to be chivalrous?

Me: Cause you're supposed to impress May.

Drew: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: anyway on with the story and I do not own pokemon or any of its characters.

Apple Pie disaster

Drew last decided that he had to be all chivalrous in front of May if he was ever going to get him to like her. So he knocked on the door. As he opened he saw May "dancing?" Drew thought. She was ahem…dancing with a bear.

_Come on, come on _

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on _

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on _

_Cause everybody's after love_

"May, what are you doing?" Drew asked bewildered. "Oh…hi mommy…I mean Drew, I was just um…dusting." May said quickly. Drew was about to laugh his head off when he remembered what he was supposed to do.

"Um…ok, why don't I dust for you May." He said as he stood on one foot, and then dusted the entire room. "Uh, thanks uh…Drew." May said as she wondered why Drew was doing this. "I am done." He said as he imitated Harley's expression.

"I'm going to the kitchen for a snack." May said as she ran to the kitchen, but being the klutz she was, fell on Max's book report. (I know, I bet your saying that was very random.) However, she was caught by the waist by Drew.

"Maybe, I should lead the way; after all you are the klutz." Drew said smugly as he ran away. "3…2…1…"thanks, Drew, I really…wait what's that supposed to mean, DREW!" She yelled as she caught him in the kitchen in an apron. "HA HA HA HA" she laughed.

"Drew…what are you doing?" she tried to say. "I'm making you a snack." He said as nicely as possible. "Oh thanks Drew." May said as she skipped around him. Drew was making apple pie and he finished in record time.

May was losing track of time and sort of gotten sleepy. So she accidentally fell on Drew's shoulder. Drew was so startled that he sort of dropped his mixing and it fell on May's head. "AH, DREW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May exclaimed so loud that the windows shattered.

"Hey May, calm down, it's not my fault that I'm so irresistible." Drew said with a big head. "Ah, I'll show you irresistible." May said as she tackled Drew to the ground. She started to May punch him.

Drew was amused, but wanted to be on top. So he switched them without much effort. At that sudden action, May stopped hitting Drew and got lost in those deep Emerald eyes. Then Drew had this awesome idea. He thought it was perfect.

So he leaned closer to May, causing her to blush even harder than she already was, at the point where they were centimeters apart. Then Drew said, "There's something on your cheek."

May was blushing even more. "How dare Drew trick me, fine, then I'll have to have a little fun my self." May thought. Just then, Caroline came out of nowhere with Max. "Ok, Max, you can have a snack, but...hello you two, if you wanted to be alone you could have yelled it. Caroline said slyly.

"Huh?" they both said at the same time confused and they both realized the pretty much embarrassing position that they both were in. "Ah, no it's nothing like that." May said quickly as she went outside for some fresh air.

"Good job, Max, that diary that you wrote got Drew to become nicer to May, that Sarah is pretty smart." Caroline said. "Yeah, she sure is." Max said with a faraway. "Now about you and Sarah, I have a few ideas in mind." She said as she carried him to the dressing room. "NO!!" Max yelled.

"I am sorry about what happened Drew." May said. Drew thought that that was strange, since May had never apologized to him. "No, May it's my fault. If I didn't read your diary, then this would have never happened." Drew said with his head down.

"Huh, but Drew I don't have a diary." May said surprised. Was that why Drew was acting so nice. "But then if you didn't do it then who did?" Drew asked equally surprised. Then they both figured at the same time.

"MOM!!!" Both May and Drew said. "Huh, she's not your Mom, not yet anyways." She added but then put her hand over her mouth realizing what she had said. "So I guess that May does feel the same. That is a relief." Drew though as he took her inside bridal style.

Me: Well that's all. Again readers, sorry for the entire 3 day wait. I was away.

Drew: WHY WHY WHY do I do that for May.

Me: Cause you like her

May: Is that true Drew.

Drew: No!

May: Then who were the roses for?

Drew: uh…Briyanna?

May…oh…ok Drew. (Runs outside.)

Me: Nice going Drew.

Drew: I didn't mean it.

Me: (May comes back in in a white gown next to Brendan.

Drew: wha…what's going on?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

May: Me and Brendan are getting married.

Drew: What?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Faints)

May: Drew wake up

Drew: Oh, May I'm so sorry. PLEASE DON'T MARRY BRENDAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

May: um……………okay Drew. Don't worry I wont.

Me: Sorry bout Drew everyone. Well, I'm back to my fast writing self and will probably end this fanfiction fast and just like my other story, will make a sequel on reader's request. So until then, see ya!!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hello everyone, as you may know Im roselia314. Sadly, to my disgrain, I wont be able to finish or even continue my first sorry, a surprise in the city, so I guess its discontinued, at least for now, if anyone wants to continue, by all means you can. That is all I had to say, Id like to thank all the readers who commented and read my first ever story, thank you and goodbye.

With all due respect

Roselia314


End file.
